Un día desde la perspectiva de Missandei
by Undbitr p
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde la caída de Daenerys en Poniente y ahora Missandei de Naath debe enfrentar nuevos desafíos al formar parte del consejo que dirige la ciudad de Meereen desde la Gran Pirámide. ¿Podrá Missandei proteger el legado de la Rompedora de Cadenas? Intrigas, espiás, y flashbacks del pasado. Espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos :D


Rechazo cualquier tipo de autoría sobre estos personajes y el mundo en el que se desenlazan. Para reconocer a todos los personajes te recomiendo haber leído los capítulos de Daenerys y de Barrystan Selmy en Danza de Dragones y para entender la geografía de la Bahía de Esclavos recomiendo que mires este mapa de Essos (Si no lees este Fic mira el mapa de todas formas, es el mejor mapa de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" que he visto en mi vida).

ESSOS_by_Klaradox (recomiendo descargarlo)

**Missandei:** Escriba, interprete y amiga de Daenerys (la del libro solo tiene 12 años)

**Tumco Lho, Cordero Rojo, Larraq el Azote:** Escuderos entrenados por Ser Barristan (En el libro tienen entre 12 y 20 años, Cordero rojo es el menor)

**Reznak mo Reznak:** Senescal perfumado, consejero de Daenerys en Danza de Dragones

**Shakaz mo Kandaq:** Cabeza afeitada, líder de las bestias de bronce y consejero de Daenerys en Danza de Dragones

**Camarron de la Cuenta, Ithoke el temerario**: Gladiadores meereenos

**Escudos Fornidos, Hermanos Libres, Hombres de la Madre:** Compañías de libretos entrenadas por los inmaculados.

Missandei se asomó desde la terraza en la cumbre de su pirámide para esperar el amanecer y notó que la lluvia se había detenido. Era un alivio. La lluvia era una buena noticia para las tierras áridas de la bahía de esclavos y los festejos habían durado días, pero el agua había caído de forma ininterrumpida arruinando la cosecha de los campos y arboledas que rodeaban la ciudad. Para una ciudad como Meereen que consumía mas comida de la que podía producir la perdida de media cosecha era algo nefasto, pero a pesar del presagio aciago de la hambruna, la ciudad estaba en calma absoluta, tal como si alguien la hubiera pintado en un gran lienzo y la hubiera extendido frente a ella. Su mirada se detuvo en las antiguas pirámides que habían pertenecido a Loraq y Galare en donde ahora ondeaban los estandartes de los Hermanos Libres y los Escudos Fornidos.

Las familias Loraq y Galare habían sido aniquiladas después de que saliera a la luz el intento de envenenar a Daenerys planificado por Hizdar zo Loraq y la Gracia Verde, Galazza Galare, quien también era la Arpía que comandaba a los hijos de la arpía. La pirámide de los Kandaq que actualmente era el cuartel general de los Hombres de la Madre y que era en donde ella estaba parada en ese mismo momento tenía una historia diferente, aunque no menos sangrienta. Tras la partida de Daenerys, el Cabeza Afeitada y sus seguidores tomaron el control de a ciudad por la fuerza. Al principio hubo estabilidad, pero las Bestias de Bronce realizaron actos tan infames bajo la autoridad de Skahaz mo Kandaq que los grandes amos e incluso los libretos lo rechazaron como rey de la ciudad, llevado a confrontaciones callejeras y saqueos en que los caudillos de cada facción se atrincheraban en sus pirámides o en las arenas de combate mientras que sus partidarios y los mercenarios que contrataron acosaban a todo aquel que no pudiera ponerse a salvo. Cuando Skahaz mo Kandaq fue depuesto por el Consejo de Meereen, los miembros de su familia fueron expulsados de la ciudad como castigo, pero también para evitarles el destino de los Loraq y los Galare. "La ciudad prospera gracias a ti Kandaq" Pensó Missandei. A veces tenía cargo de conciencia, si la ciudad no hubiera pasado por tanta miseria y sufrimiento con Skahaz mo Kandaq nunca les hubieran permitido formar el consejo.

Lentamente el silenció fue trasformándose en murmullos y el sol comenzó a asomarse tímidamente entre las montañas. A veces Missandei se quedaba despierta durante esas horas, quizás por que el amanecer era un momento en que se sentía libre de responsabilidades y podía pensar sin que nadie escuchara sus pensamientos, ni siquiera ella misma. Si, era por eso, pero… pero a veces también era cuando podía pensar en su amiga y en las conversaciones que habían compartido durante la muerte de la noche. Se volteó hacia la Gran Pirámide para poder observarla. La Temible arpía en la cúspide de la Gran Pirámide había sido derribada para colocar una estatua en homenaje a la Madre de Dragones, pero la Daenerys de la pirámide estaba forjada en estaño bruñido que bien podía pasar por plata y los artesanos se habían esmerado para que cada detalle, desde sus sandalias hasta su característica corona con cabezas de dragón mostraran autoridad y grandeza. La Daenerys que Missandei había conocido era regia, pero la de la pirámide era una diosa, sus facciones fieras y sus ojos de amatista carecían del calor y la bondad que transmitía la reina. Esta Daenerys era intimidante. "Te han convertido en la arpía" se lamentó mientras volvía a entrar a sus habitaciones.

El ultimo piso de la pirámide estaba dividido en tres estancias, en la primera estaban las esclaeras que conectaban con la planta inferior, unas sillas y una puerta de hebanno que conectaba a la segunda instancia, que era en donde estaba el escritorio de Missandei, asi varios estantes con los documentos más delicados y confidenciales que no deseaba dejar en la Gran Pirámide. La tercera habitación era amplía pero cálida, tenía paredes de ladrillo marrón, naranjo y amarillo de donde colgaban tres grandes tapices, uno de Meereen observada desde las montañas, otro de un remolino de mariposas de colores en un bosque de Naath y el ultimo de una de una selva pantanosa de las Islas Basilisco. Excluyendo los tapices, la habitación de Missandei era extremadamente sobria y estaba amueblada apenas con un ropero, una mesita con dos bancos y la gran cama con almohadones que compartía con su esposo. Tumco Lho dormía plácidamente boca abajo en el lecho con medio cuerpo destapado mostrando su espalda musculosa que apenas mostraba cicatrices (algo raro para un guerrero) que contrastaban con su piel oscura como la tinta. Su rostro lucía una expresión serena y eso alegró mucho a Missandei, que había aprendido a leer las expresiones de su esposo para saber cuando necesitaba su compañía.

A veces Tumco tenía pesadillas con Poniente. Sobre como la reina había sido asesinada a traición y como los proyectiles de los escorpiones se habían clavado en las alas de Drogon antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, como habían estado a punto de vencer a los traidores norteños cuando la caballería del Valle y de las Tierras de los Ríos los habían atacado por ambos flancos en formación de tenaza, con Selmy cargando como un demonio a través de las filas enemigas y contándole la cabeza al asesino de la reina, sobre como el hermano de Missandei, Mossador, se había quedado atrás con los inmaculados para que el resto pudiera huir en los barcos dornienses... y sobretodo de como Ser Barristan había muerto en el barco por las heridas que había sufrido en la batalla. Los sueños se habían hecho menos frecuentes con el paso del tiempo, pero Missandei sabía que Tumco no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie salvo cuando estaban los dos solos asi que cunado tenia despertaba de sus sueños oscuros lo abrazaba y lo calmaba en la lengua de Sothoryos que compartían. Ella por su parte no sufría de pesadillas, pero solo por que que sus recuerdos eran mucho más vividos que los de Tumco, demasiado vividos para esconderlos en sus sueños. Él tenía la imagen del caballero desangrándose, pero ella podía recordar el dolor y la tristeza en sus palabras.

—…Fallado, te he fallado mi reina… te he fallado para siempre… y te he fallado a ti… Rhaegar

— (Tumco Lho) ¡Esta desvariando! ¡Traigan al maestre!

— (Cordero Rojo) No te preocupes Ser Barristan, vengaremos a la reina, iremos con los dornienses y nos reagruparemos, todavía no estamos acabados, todavía podemos…

—(Barristan) no…NO

La segunda negativa del caballero había sonado más lucida que todo lo que había dicho en las ultimas horas, pero aun en su lucides su voz estaba cargada de dolor. Larraq el Azote estaba en el lecho contiguo, una lluvia de flechas le habían inmovilizado el brazo izquierdo y le había dejado una docena de heridas en el resto del cuerpo, pero frente a la negativa del caballero, había hecho el esfuerzo de sentarse.

— (Larraq el Azote) Pero entonces que hacemos Ser Barristan, somos… somos los caballeros de la reina, ¿que haremos sin ella?, ¿que haremos sin Mhysa?

El caballero reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y les dijo que habían fracasado en proteger a Daenerys Targaryen, pero los cuatro jovenes todavía podían proteger su legado, no en Westeros donde había sido traicionada y rechazada sino en la Bahía de Esclavos. Cordero Rojo le había suplicado que los acompañara, pero Ser Barristan había dicho que esa misión le correspondía a ellos, mientras que al él le correspondía proteger a la reina en el otro mundo. Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras.

Pero ya era de día, ya era tiempo de dejar atrás las brumas del pasado y de obligarse a si misma a centrarse en el presente. Para despejarse llamó a una criadas de la planta inferior y pidió que le llevaran agua caliente a sus habitaciones para ella y para Tumco. De vuelta en la cama, agarró la sabana y con un ágil movimiento destapo a Tumco.

— (Missandei) Es de día— Tumco se despertó pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro— La ciudad ya esta despierta y tu todavía duermes, que buen ejemplo eres para tus soldados.

—(Tumco) Los Hombres de la Madre están bien entrenados, pueden prescindir de su capitán por diez minutos más— Missandei sonrió juguetona.

— (Missandei) Pues yo no puedo. Soy la representante de los libertos en el consejo de Meereen, y como estas bajo mi autoridad te encomiendo que te levantes y te des un baño— Tumco se sentó en la cama y la observo somnoliento.

— (Tumco) Muy bien, si es una orden de la honorable consejera me levantaré, pero te lo advierto, no seré yo quien haga el papeleo— Missandei se rió — Ten cuidado esposa, si me sigues obligando a madrugar usurparé tu puesto en el consejo con mis soldados.

—(Missandei) Si se lo propones a Camarron de la Cuenta te respaldaría en seguida, aunque Manos Quemadas me apoyaría a mí.

El ex gladiador Camarron de la Cuenta era el capitán de los Hermanos Libres, mientras que a los Escudos Fornidos los lideraba el veterano inmaculado Manos Quemadas. Uno apasionado y el otro la disciplina encarnada, eran opuestos exactos, y junto a Tumco Lho que lideraba a los Hombres de la Madre, los tres dirigían al grupo de ciudadanos que conformaban el ejercito de Meereen. Dos sirvientes entraron a la estancia cargado una tinaja con agua caliente y antes de irse le dijo a Missandei que varias personas solicitaban audiencia con la representante de los libertos y que uno de ellos deseaba saber si ella asumiría temporalmente el cargo de senescal hasta que Reznak nombrara a un sucesor.

—(Tumco) Asi que es verdad, el viejo Reznak mo Reznak deja el consejo

— (Missandei) Por desgracia. Está cansado y quiere pasar el resto de sus días bebiendo licor de melocotón y leyendo poesía del Antiguo Imperio en la terraza de su pirámide— Fue al ropero y eligió un tokar naranjo ribeteado en hilo de oro que resaltaba sus ojos dorados.

— (Tumco) Eso no le va a gustar a los de la vieja sangre, Reznak era la persona más influyente que tenían en el consejo.

— (Missandei) No, no les gustará para nada.

Dos sirvientes entraron a la estancia con una tinaja de cobre con agua caliente. Missandei los dispensó para luego bañarse y ponerse el tokar y unas sandalias, como consejera podría haber tenido sirvientes que la bañaran y vistieran cada mañana, pero le parecía ridículo que una mujer adulta necesitara de ayuda para hacerse cargo de si misma. Se apresuró a despedirse de Tumco Lho con un beso y lo dejó solo en sus aposentos para que se lavara. Bajó un sinfín de escaleras hasta llegar al primer nivel de la pirámide donde dos Hombres de la Madre que había designado Tumco para escoltarla la estaban esperando, y cuando salió a la calle se les unieron dos bestias de bronce con sus ropas coloridas y sus caras cubiertas por mascaras de bronce. Independiente de las escoltas personales de cada consejero, siempre los acompañaban las bestias de bronce, esto era para reforzar la credibilidad de la guardia de la ciudad, y también por que al capitán de las bestias de bronce le gustaba estar informado de lo que hacían los otros consejeros durante el día. El camino hasta la entrada de la Gran Pirámide fué breve y y las bestias de bronce con sus mascaras de mono y de cocodrilo se quedaron en la primera planta donde estaba el cuartel general de la policía de la ciudad. Missandei vio de lejos al capitán de las bestias de bronce con su característica mascara con cara de dragón, pero estaba rodeado de sargentos y ella estaba atrasada así que prefirió dejar el saludo para cuando se reunieran en el consejo. Los hombres de su esposo se quedaron en la sala de espera mientras que la consejera entró a su segundo estudio, una sala más amplia que el primero pero menos iluminada. Esa estancia le gustaba poco en comparación con la que tenía junto a sus aposentos pero cuando se trataba de recibir a los libertos tenía que hacerlo en la Gran Pirámide, o podían pensar que los estaban mirando en menos.

En la sala de espera había una mujer de andar nervioso que vestía una sencilla túnica de lino gastado y sandalias de cuero. Solo con mirar su rostro angustiado supo que estaba allí por la cosecha estropeada y la hizo pasar antes que el resto de los solicitantes. La mujer le contó en la lengua del comercio que el pueblo de donde venía se había quedado sin comida suficiente para pagar tributo a la ciudad y que apenas alcanzaba para ellos. Missandei le explico con amabilidad que ya no había una cuota fija, que solo pagaban tributo quienes vendían productos en los mercados de la ciudad. — No te preocupes, si no sobra comida en tu aldea entonces conserven lo que tengan para ustedes— Los rasgos de la mujer se suavizaron, pero no demasiado.

— ¿Y si ni siquiera nos alcanza con eso?

Al final había logrado calmarla, pero compartía su inquietud, la ciudad tenía reservas de comida pero no podía simplemente ser reparda entre todos los campesinos o los ciudadanos pasaría hambre dentro de los muros. El siguiente hablaba ghiscario y era un liberto adinerado llamado Gámon, el hombre tenía dificultades para hacer tratos con los comerciantes que usaban esclavos remeros en sus galeras ya que temían que fuesen liberados si tocaban puerto en Meereen. Quería un documento que asegurara su desembarco sin problemas.

— La ley de la ciudad aprueba las galeras movidas por remeros asalariados o por criminales, tus socios lo saben pero quieren ver si pueden marcar un precedente para seguir trayendo esclavos en el futuro. En todo caso, todo lo que ocurre en el puerto esta en manos de la consejera Mezzara, ¿por que acudes a mi?

— Pues por que soy un liberto vuestra Magnificencia, pensé que si lo pedía primero a vuestro Esplendor podrías interceder en mí favor. Beneficiaríamos enormemente el comercio de la ciudad si tan solo me ayudarais a conseguir una garantía por escrito que…

— Dile a tus socios que la única garantía que les doy es que liberaré a esos esclavos si no se largan de inmediato. Tu también puedes largarte de mi vista.

El hombre se fue furioso, pero bajo sus facciones estoicas ella estaba mucho más enojada que aquel idiota. Eran hombres como Gámon los que más detestaba, esclavos que una vez libres no encontraban nada malo en que otros fueran esclavos. "Incluso me ha llamado Esplendor, pedazo de…"

— Consejera Missandei, hay seis granjeros y dos personas de Astapor ¿a quien queréis ver a continuación?— Su mente quedo en blanco durante unos segundos antes de responderle que enviara a los astaporis y que después redactara una proclamación dirigida hacia todos los campesinos del territorio para que siguieran las mismas instrucciones que le había dado a la mujer. Los astaporis eran una mujer escriba y su guardaespaldas inmaculado y hablaban en alto valyrio "A veces pienso que me pusieron aquí solo por que hablo todos los idiomas". La mujer traía excelentes noticias, con la ayuda de los dornienses habían logrado manejar el ganado y las cosechas de tal forma que la lluvia casi no los había perjudicado y que si les prestaban barcos podían enviar el excedente a Meereen. La cantidad no era suficiente claro, pero a veces era más fácil juntar muchas soluciones pequeñas que buscar una solución definitiva. Agradecido a la mujer y le dijo que hablara con la consejera Mezzara para que le prestara algunos barcos, luego le ofreció un lugar en el ala de invitados para que pudiera refrescarse y que antes de irse por favor llamara a su mayordomo. Mientras la mujer salía al pasillo, el inmaculado que iba en calidad de guardaespaldas hablo en el idioma de las Tierras Sombrías, un dialecto que casi nadie hablaba en la Bahía de Esclavos y que Missandei le había enseñado a todos sus espías.

— 200 bandidos al sur de río Gusano, puede que mercenarios. Dos galeras de Nuevo Ghis. 14 espías muertos contra 4 de los nuestros.

Missandei no dio la menor señal de haberlo escuchado. El mayordomo puso en su escritorio la proclamación que le había pedido para los campesinos pero mientras fingía leer las palabras del documento meditaba sobre las dos cosas que le habían dicho. Entre los que llegaron a la bahía de esclavos tras la derrota de la reina en Poniente habían caballeros y plebellos dornienses que tras luchar por los Targaryen habían tenido que huir por miedo a que los Martell los entregaran para asegurar la paz de Dorne con los otros reinos. Algunos habían ido al Rhyone o a las Ciudades Libres, pero la mayoría se había quedado en Astapor, una ciudad de características similares a las de su tierra natal y prácticamente vacía en donde podían conservar sus antiguo estilo de vida. La llegada de los dornienses había sido una bendición ya que traían el conocimiento de la agricultura en el suelo desértico. "Seguro fueron ellos los que sabían que hacer en caso de lluvia y salvaron su cosecha" pensó mientras firmaba el edicto. Solo después de que el mayordomo saliera se puso a meditar sobre la información que le había entregado el espía. Astapor era una ciudad satélite de Meereen, pero también era el bastión Sur desde donde se defendía todo el territorio de las incursiones esclavistas y donde se libraba la guerra de espionaje más dura. Que en un ciclo lunar hubieran descubierto 14 espías no era algo que la sorprendiera en absoluto, lo que preocupaba a la consejera eran los supuestos bandidos. 200 podían ser perfectamente 300 o hasta 500, e incluso si no eran tantos tenía miedo de que los fieros dornienses respondieran a las provocaciones. Esa era la guerra que hacían los esclavistas, provocaciones con espiás, provocaciones con barcos, provocaciones con bandidos, provocaciones con lo que fuera necesario para que los Astaporis o el consejo diera un paso en falso y se rompiera la paz que tanto se esforzaba Missandei por mantener.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó leyendo un centenar de peticiones que le habían hecho por escrito más unos cuantos informes de sus espías en la ciudad y una carta de Reznak mo Reznak invitándola a la terraza de la gran Pirámide para ver el atardecer juntos, la cual envió devuelta con una respuesta positiva. Cuando su asistente le comunicó que no quedaban más peticiones ni informes que leer todavía faltaban dos horas para la reunión en la sala del consejo así que decidió salir a comprar algo para comer en el mercado de la Gran Pirámide. Sus dos guardaespaldas salieron con ella del estudio y tras comunicar en la planta baja que iba al mercado le asignaron otras dos bestias de bronce. Sus escoltas, que esta vez tenían mascaras de oso y murciélago, le abrieron paso entre la multitud mientras ella iba deteniéndose en cada puesto saludando a los vendedores y admirando sus productos. finalmente se decidió por higos y maíz asado con pimienta y cebollas mientras que para sus escoltas compró pan y salchichas de perro. Las bestias de bronce aceptaron agradecidos y levantaron sus mascaras para comer, uno pasaba de los cuarenta y el otro apenas llegaba a los veinte, uno liberto y el otro de la familia Reznak, ambos hambrientos y mucho más dispuestos a hablar que los estoicos guardas que le había mandado su esposo. Mientras comían en una banca escucharon a lo lejos la algarabía de la Fosa de Daznak. Estaba bastante alejado pero aun así se escuchaban los vítores y abucheos del publico. — Quien lucha hoy?— Preguntó a las bestias de bronce.

— Ithoke el Temerario contra Lomas el Loco— Dijo el joven de la familia Reznak— Dicen que hoy será el día en que por fin le quitaran el título a Ithoke.  
— En tus sueños— Dijo el liberto— Nadie vencerá al campeón, mucho menos ese payaso.  
— ¿Quieres apostar?

Missandei nuca dejaba de sorprenderse con lo mucho que disfrutaba la gente con la violencia en las arenas de combate, casi todos los meereenos tenían a un gladiador favorito al que seguían, y cuando no asistían al evento se mantenían informados sobre los combates y los resultados. Daenerys había querido prohibirlas pero Missandei sabía que las haciendo eso solo se lograba que aumentara el numero de peleas clandestinas y que además era una de las pocas cosas que compartían ricos y pobres. Además era injusto quitarle el derecho a luchar voluntariamente a los gladiadores, sobretodo después del papel que habían jugado en la historia de la ciudad. Cuando la lucha entre los grandes amos y Shakaz mo Kandaq alcanzo su peor momento los ciudadanos que no tenían acceso a las pirámides comenzaron a buscar refugio tras las murallas del reñidero de Daznak. Esto indignó a los luchadores que ya no podieron seguir luchando con su coliseo lleno de refugiados que se comían asados a todos los leones que encontraban y después cagaban en sus sagradas arenas rojas. Los luchadores eligieron a Camarron de la Cuenta como líder y abrieron las puertas de la ciudad a la fuerza para que los ciudadanos pudieran escapar a la deshabitada Astapor. Por cosa del destino, los partidarios derrotados de la reina dragón habían llegado poco antes al mismo lugar para reagruparse y se encontraron con que a la ciudad llegaban miles de refugiados muertos de hambre mientras que sus tierras eran saqueadas por Tolos, Elira, Mantarys, Nuevo Ghis e incluso un khalassar dothraki mientras que el Cabeza Afeitada y los Grandes amos luchaban como perros dentro de Meereen.

Recorrieron el mercado hasta que Missandei vio que ya faltaba poco para la reunión con los otros consejeros y volvíó a la Gran Pirámide. En la entrada un grupo de bestias de bronce charlaban sobre como Ithoke había destripado a Lomas el Loco y un malhumorado murciélago le pagó diez monedas de cobre a un oso que no paraba de reírse. Se despidió de ambos y comenzó a subir la larga escalera que llevaba a la sala en que cada nueve días se reunían los consejeros de la ciudad. La sala tenía varios excesos y estaba vacía salvo por una mesa redonda de ébano y las sillas para los consejeros, Missandei era fue la primera en llegar. Reznak mo Reznak siempre era el primero en llegar pero ahora su puesto estaba vacío y eso hizo que se sintiera peor que cuando le habían dado la noticia. La sala le parecía mucho más vacía que antes sin su tokar púrpura fosforescente y su perfume de frutas que en días calurosos sofocaba a los otros consejeros. Missandei le había cogido cariño, si Tumco Lho, Larraq el Azote y Cordero Rojo habían tenido a Ser Barristan como guía y maestro, Missandei había tenido a Daenerys, pero era Reznak el que le había enseñado los tejes y manejes del poder y todas las otras que a la idealista pero ingenua Daenerys Targaryen le habían faltado para completar su destino. Reznak era un hombre oscuro, eso era verdad, pero nunca dejaba que esa oscuridad lo contaminara, la controlaba y la usaba para beneficio de la ciudad y sus habitantes, la mayor prueba de ello había sido la reconquista de Meereen.

"…Como siempre los héroes rugen y desafían a los dioses, pero no olvides que es tu ingenio lo que mantendrá viva esta rebelión. Deja se queden con la gloria mientras que tu te quedas con el poder"

Missandei tenía 14 años cuando leyó esas palabras en una carta que Reznak le había enviado a Astapor con uno de sus espías. La muerte de Daenerys y de su hermano Mossador la habían destruido, pero la misión de proteger el legado de su amada Daenerys que le había encomendado Ser Barristan le devolvieron la vida a la joven escriba. Tenía en sus manos una mezcla de guerreros vencidos sin líder y ciudadanos prófugos liderados por caudillos pendencieros y gladiadores orgullosos, pero tras leer la carta descubrió que tenía las herramientas para tomar el control, solo tenía que mostrar un camino a aquellos que estaban pedidos. No tardo ni un año en arrebatarle el liderazgo a los gladiadores que preferían matarse entre ellos en las arenas de Astapor mientras los exiliados hambrientos los aclamaban, y mientras distraían a las masas los tres jóvenes caballeros organizaron un grupos de voluntarios que expulsaron a los dothraki, la maltrecha flota de ponientis que los trajo a la bahía de esclavos comenzó a pescar en alta mar y en una exitosa emboscada Camarron de la Cuenta atrapó y destripó al hijo del arconte de Tolos y a sus honderos poniéndole fin a las incursiones de las ciudades esclavistas. Al mismo tiempo en Meereen, un grupo de jóvenes que se hacían llamar los coperos convencieron a sus padres y tíos de apoyar a los rebeldes contra el Cabeza Afeitada y aseguraron el apoyo de la mayoría los de la antigua sangre, pero el papel más importante de la rebelión lo tuvo Reznak mo Reznak quien entrego la información justa y necesaria para que Shakz mo Kandaq confiara e él… pero no la suficiente como para que se enterara de que la marea había cambiado y que sus días estaban contados. Tras dos años de esfuerzos desmesurados, la ensalada a mal digerir de libertos, vieja sangres, gladiadores, inmaculados y dornienses marchó como un solo ejercito y cayó sobre Meereen conquistándola en un solo día. Tras los festejos (que duraron días), tres cosas ocurrieron: Primero, algunos ciudadanos junto a la mayoría de los inmaculados y dornienses volvieron a Astapor para establecerse de definitivamente, en segundo lugar Cordero Rojo se despidió de ella y sus amigos, reunió a todos los soldados, guerreros y luchadores de las arenas que habían nacido en Lhazar como él y marchó a su patria para proteger a la gente cordero y unirlos en un solo rebaño. Tercero, se creó el consejo de Meereen con Reznak como senescal más cuatro consejeros.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los otros tres consejeros de Meereen y tomaron sus respectivos asientos en la mesa redonda. De las grandes familias estaba el hombre más rico de la ciudad, Miklaz mo Zhak, que representaba a los Grandes Amos así como Missandei representaba a los libertos. También estaba Mezzara zo Merreq, la mayor propietaria de barcos y por lo tanto la mayor comerciante de la Bahía de Esclavos y la almirante de la pequeña flota de la ciudad. Ambos habían estado entre los rehenes que la reina dragón tomó durante su conflicto con los grandes amos, pero a diferencia de sus propias familias que los habían entregado para morir, Daenerys Targaryen los había protegido, educado e incluso amado. Ellos habían crecido en un mundo muy distinto al de las costumbres Ghiscarias, y ya de adultos habían conformado el movimiento de los Coperos de la Reina, Meereenos de la antigua sangre pero moderados y aborrecedores de la esclavitud. Habían sido los coperos quienes habían apoyado a Missandei durante la reconquista de Meereen y le habían abierto las puertas al ejercito liberador. El tercer miembro del consejo era Larraq el Azote, el mejor amigo de Tumco Loh y actual líder de las Bestias de Bronce. Había perdido la mano y el ojo izquierdos en poniente por una lluvia de flechas, pero con una mano de bronce en forma de garra sobre el muñón y una parche de seda roja cubriéndole la cuenca vacía seguía siendo un guerrero feroz y un hábil comandante, y nadie daba un paso en Meereen sin que Larraq el tuerto (como lo llamaban a sus espaldas) se enterara. Por ultimo, estaba ella misma como representante de los libertos y ahora también como senescal de la gran pirámide. El trabajo administrativo del senescal era también una coartada para cubrir sus actividades de espionaje, una red de inteligencia que abarcaba toda la Bahía de Esclavos, el Golfo de las Penas, Lezaar, e Incluso en las ciudades libres y Vaes Dodrak. Ahora que Reznak se había retirado, era el deber de Missandei usar esa red de espionaje para proteger una ciudad de hombres y mujeres libres ubicada en el corazón de un continente esclavista.

La primera en hablar fue la consejera Mezzara.

— Demos por iniciada la reunión del Consejo de Meereen, hoy hay muchos temas apremiantes.

— Concuerdo— Dijeron los otros tres al unísono. Miklaz se hecho hacia adelante

—Hay muchas cosas apremiantes —dijo con una sonrisa irritante — pero lo mas importante en este momento es hablar sobre un remplazo para Reznak.

Es senescal Reznak mo Reznak para ti —dijo Missandei. El tono frío de su voz hizo que todos miraran con ojos abiertos en su dirección. Miklaz no lo hacia para faltar el respeto, pero no iba a dejar que hablara de el como si hubiera muerto. Milklas se recupero rapidamente y volvió al ataque.

—(Miklaz) No malinterpretes lo que digo. Créeme, si fuera por mi preferiría tener una cuarta parte del poder de esta ciudad en vez de una quinta parte, pero la Antigua Sangre presiona y puede que nos quedemos con menos de un décimo de ese poder si deciden boicotearnos. Puede que yo sea el hombre más rico de la ciudad, pero estamos hablando de una ciudad de muchos hombres ricos.

— (Mezzara)¿Que opinan los libertos?

— (Larraq) Hay opiniones divididas entre sumar a un nuevo integrante al consejo o dejarlo en cuatro miembros, pero todos concuerdan en que no quieren a uno de los Grandes Amos.

"18 años después todavía hablamos de grandes amos y libertos. Lo siento Daenerys, pero creo que hay brechas que ni yo viviré lo suficiente para ver cerrarse"

— (Missandei) No hay Grandes Amos en esta ciudad, todos somos meereenos. Esta discusión es inútil, Reznak mo Reznak era el senescal y esa autoridad la estoy ejerciendo yo por el momento. No me opondré a incrementar el numero de consejeros, pero estoy en contra de incluir a alguien que no aporte un beneficio concreto. Si regalamos cargos por carisma o a cambio de favores estamos acabados.

— (Larraq) Concuerdo

—(Mezzara)…em… concuerdo

Miklaz puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un ademan con la mano para que continuara la reunión.

— (Mezzara) A Continuación tenemos la situación de Lhazar. ¿Que sabemos de Cordero Rojo?

— (Missandei) Nos envió una carta informando que ahora ademas de Hersh y Kosrak, también Lhazosh se unió a su coalición. Los Dothraki están tranquilos desde que rechazaron su ultimo ataque pero son más organizados que antes. Sospecha que los esclavistas los están ayudando.

— (Mezzara) El rebaño de Cordero Rojo crece, ¿Podrá prescindir de los Camarron y los Hermanos Libres?

— (Missandei) Dice que todavía es muy pronto, pero enviará más carne y más lana de lo que acordamos para recompensar nuestra ayuda. Concuerdo

— (Miklaz) Es mejor así, son 3.000 bocas menos que alimentar y con la comida extra que nos envía el cordero podremos aguantar la mala cosecha. Concuerdo

— (Larraq) También concuerdo. Los lhazarenos son un escudo entre nosotros y los dothraki, tenemos que reforzar ese escudo siempre que podamos.

— (Mezzara) Concordaría, pero ya son tres de cuatro, no soy necesaria— Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, luego la sonrisa se borro de su rostro— Pero no concuerdo con el optimismo frente a la comida. Lhazar es una fuente de comida abundante, pero… ¿que ocurrirá si algún día no pueden seguir ayudándonos? Si Mantarys, Elira y Tolos siguen negándose a vendernos comida y Nuevo Ghis sigue obstruyendo Oriente siempre estaremos al borde de sufrir hambruna.

"Nuevo Ghis" pensó Missandei con amargura. Daenerys había reducido Yunkai a una pila de rocas quemadas y había reconquistado Astapor, pero los amos que habían escapado de la venganza de la reina habían llevado sus riquezas y su amargura a la ciudad de Nueva Ghis y desde entonces habían tratado de perjudicar a Meereen de cualquier forma que les fuera posible. Al mismo tiempo, las ciudades como Mantarys, Elira y Tolos todavía eran esclavistas y habían sufrido cuando Meereen le corto el paso al flujo de esclavos de oriente. No tenían la fuerza declararles la guerra pero estaban más que dispuestas a apoyar indirectamente las intrigas de Nuevo Ghis.

— (Larraq) No podemos seguir posponiendo a Nuevo Ghis para siempre. Si quieren desestabilizarnos desde su isla que lo hagan, mientras tanto deberíamos atacar a sus perros tolosios. La victoria sera rápida y tanto Mantarys como Elira entenderán el mensaje.

— (Miklaz) ¿Y ese mensaje sería…?

—(Larraq) Que podemos aplastarlos antes de que sus amigos ghiscarios los puedan salvar.

"Te haz vuelto cruel viejo amigo"

— (Mezzara) Aborrezco la guerra, pero creo que si actuamos debemos hacerlo ahora que somos fuertes y no cuando estemos en medio de una crisis. Concuerdo

— (Missandei) Pues yo no concuerdo. Si usamos el miedo para que otros hagan lo que queremos no seremos mejores que los esclavistas. ¿Es que ya olvidaste todo lo que nos enseño Mhysa?

— (Larraq) ¿Mhysa? ya pasaron quince años Missandei, supéralo. Ademas si recuerdo correctamente Mhysa no fue precisamente compasiva con Yunkai.

— (Missandei) ¿Es que ya olvidaste todo lo que nos enseño Ser Barristan?

Larraq abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, Missandei había dado en el clavo. Daenerys había inspirado a hombres y mujeres para que crearan un mundo mejor y era su voluntad la que había mantenido unido a un pueblo compuesto de cien etnias diferentes y los amos que las habían esclavizado, pero era Barristan Selmy con su código de caballería lo que había inspirado Larraq para luchar por otros en vez de su propio beneficio.

—(Larraq) No metas a Ser Barristan en esto

—(Missandei) Pues no mancilles su memoria

— (Miklazz) Tampoco concuerdo. Independiente de lo que habrían hecho Mhysa y Barristan ya tenemos un tercio de nuestro ejercito en Lhazar, si enviamos el resto a Tolos quedaremos en una situación muy vulnerable y no existe una garantía de que la victoria será rápida.

— (Larraq) Es Ser Barristan Selmy para ti.

— (Mezzara) Dos y dos, ¿ven que es importante tener un numero impar de personas?

"Me estan comprando" pensó enojada Missandei mientras meditaba lo que decía la mujer. "Mezzara no quiere ir a la guerra, pero quiere que meta a un quinto consejero y si invito a un liberto lo más probable es que quiera guerra contra Tolos". Después miro a Miklaz mo Zhak "Me apoyas con un argumento fuerte pero temporal, cuando los soldados vuelvan de Lhazar votaremos de nuevo y entonces necesitaré a un pacifista de mi lado, ósea otro de los coperos". Le habían hecho una jugada maestra entre los dos.

—(Missandei) Gana la paz por que estoy a cargo de dos de los cinco puestos y por lo tanto mi voto vale por dos en esta ocasión— Dijo esas palabras con el tono de voz más irritante e infantil que fue capaz de entonar— Pero Mezzara tiene razón, debemos escoger al quinto o esta situación se repetirá en la próxima reunión.

— (Miklazz) Concuerdo

— (Mezzara) Concuerdo

Después de aquella intervención el consejo transcurrió tranquilamente: Sus agentes en Vaes Dodrak le comunicaban que dos Khalasares se estaban fusionando. Un Khal que contara con más de 5.000 jinetes era una mala noticia de por sí, pero no parecían tener interés en Meereen ni en sus aliados, además mientras estuviera Cordero Rojo para contenerlos en Lhazar no eran una amenaza inmediata. En la ciudad misma había que restaurar los acueductos dañados por el diluvio, una de las cuatro carreteras de adoquines que levaban a la ciudad necesitaban mantenimiento y uno de los coperos quería patrocinio para explorar Sothoryos. Presupuestos, permisos, tributos e informes de poca relevancia disiparon bastante la tensión anterior pero Missandei lamentaba que Meereen estuviera siempre al borde de la guerra con sus vecinos, y lamentaba que Reznak ya no fuera parte del consejo "Ahora yo debo ser la voz de la razón".

— (Mezzara) Creo que hemos visto todo por hoy, nos reunimos de nuevo el día de la luna nueva. Traemos la decisión del senescal Reznak sobre su remplazo.

—(Miklaz) Concuerdo

—(Larraq) Concuerdo

—(Missandei) Concuerdo

Cada uno salió del salón por una puerta distinta a cumplir sus obligaciones individuales y Missandei pidió a uno de los empleados que subiera una jarra de licor de melocotón helado y dos copas a la terraza de la Gran Pirámide. No tenia motivos para hacer esperar a su amigo. Reznak mo Resznak estaba sentado en la terraza de la gran pirámide y para pasar el rato leía las odas del antiguo imperio que tanto le gustaban. Años de aguantar sobre su espalda el peso de la ciudad y de pelear con uñas y dientes por mantenerla funcionando lo habían dejado encorvado y desdentado, pero todavía conservaba su sonrisa zalamera y su fragancia dulzona debajo de los cuales escondía una determinación de acero.

—(Reznak)¿Por que las nubes ensombrecen tu rostro dulce niña? ¿Es que sufriremos una hambruna? ¿o será que los coperos lograron ponerle la quinta pata al perro?

—(Missandei) Puede que las dos cosas, pero lo que me entristece es Larraq. Era jovial y sobretodo honorable, pero se ha vuelto amargo y cruel. Hay ocasiones en las que me recuerda al Cabeza Afeitada.

— (Reznak) El joven Larraq es el líder de las bestias de Bronce querida, su deber es ser severo.

—(Missandei) Hay una diferencia entre ser severo y ser cruel. Cuando era caballero de la reina jamás hubiera herido a un inocente, pero ahora quiere arrasar una ciudad que se niega a vendernos grano. Creo que empezó a ser así después de que le amputaron la mano en Poniente.

— (Reznak) Lo que le amputaron en Poniente fue la juventud— La sonrisa se amplió, pero Missandei noto un asomo de compasión en su rostro— Puso demasiada fe, demasiado honor, demasiado amor en la causa de la reina, de verdad creyó que iba a cambiar el mundo… y cuando la reina murió esos sueños murieron con ella. Para él, Meereen es su ultima oportunidad, el ultimo propósito que le queda en la vida, ¿Tan extraño te parece que este dispuesto a todo para protegerla? Agradece al menos todavía no se ha rebajado al nivel de Miklaz mo Zhak.

Missandei supo enseguida que había dicho lo de Miklaz para no terminar su discurso con un tono tan sombrío y para subirle un poco el animo. Y funcionó

— (Missandei) No seas tan malo con el pobre Miklaz, es muy inteligente y es un consejero indispensable para la ciudad, su único pecado es ser práctico en exceso. Una vez lo escuche decir que si diez hombres fueran a morir de hambre, el cocinaría uno para salvar a los otros nueve.

—(Reznak) Seguro, pero solo si tiene la certeza de que no se lo comerán a él.

— Concuerdo— Escucharon a sus espaldas.

Missandei se volvió y vio caminando hacia ellos a Larraq el Azote y a su esposo Tumco Loh. Ambos parecían de buen humor y tenían la jarra de licor de melocotón en sus manos.

— (Tumco) Nos encontramos a tu sirviente en la escalera amada esposa, pero te equivocaste con el numero de copas.

— (Larraq) Y con el numero de personas. Mira Tumco, han infiltrado a uno de los Grandes Amos en nuestro consejo secreto.

Los cuatro se rieron de la broma mientras que Missandei le quito una de las copas a su esposo y se la sirvió a Reznak. Ella compartió la copa con su esposo mientras que a Larraq bebía directo de la jarra.

— (Missandei) ¿Tanto aborreces "servir en una copa" que bebes directo del jarro?— En la antigua lengua de Ghis, "servir en una copa" y "copero" se decían con la misma palabra. Larraq bebió profundamente y le respondió.

— (Larraq) A los del consejo los aguanto, pero preferiría no tener que encariñarme con un tercero.

— (Missandei) Gracias por ayudarme con mi maniobra, sabía lo que Miklaz y Mezzara estaba planeando pero no podía ganarles la partida sin ti. Se que tus ganas de guerra son genuinas pero por favor, confía en mi criterio.

— (Larraq) Haré lo que me pides Missandei, votaré en contra de la guerra a partir de ahora, pero no te olvides lo que pienso realmente. ¿Ya pensaste en quien debemos proponer como representante de los libretos? Espero que no a tu marido…

Los Coperos de la reina pensaban que el puesto en el consejo que estaba en discusión sería el de senescal para remplazar a Reznak mo Reznak, pero lo que no entendían es que el Propio Reznak llevaba años transfiriéndole ese cargo a ella. El cargo vacío que sería llenado en el consejo sería el del representante de los libertos. Dos coperos contra dos libertos y ella como senescal en la mitad de ambos bandos para tener la ultima palabra. Le encantaba.

— (Missandei) Tumco sería un gran consejero— le dio un beso en los labios mientras le quitaba la copa que estaban compartiendo— ¿Symos?— Symos había sido liberado e los tiempos de la reina y era uno de los líderes de los libretos antes de la llegada del grupo de Missandei. El carismático joven odiaba a los esclavistas como el que más, pero no se oponía a entablar amistad con los coperos y los de la antigua sangre por el bien de Meereen.

— (Larraq) Me encanta. Tres contra dos suena prometedor.

"Lo siento Larraq, pero no será exactamente eso". Reznak había jugado el mismo juego al manejar la ciudad desde las sombras mientras hacia creer a los de la vieja sangre y coperos que inclinaba la balanza en favor de ellos mientras que a Missandei le tocaría interpretar la misma comedia pero fingiendo inclinarla a favor de los libertos. Mientras los caballeros seguían gastando bromas y Reznak se apoderaba discretamente del licor de melocotón y volvía a sumirse en sus odas guishcarias, Missandei caminó hasta la baranda y miró la ciudad de pirámides coloridas y de calles embarradas, brillante pero sombría, unificada pero a la vez dividida, seguiría trabajando para que está ciudad de contradicciones se convirtiera en el comienzo del fin de la esclavitud en todo el mundo, ella continuaría la lucha, pero no la lucha de la Reina Dragón, sino la de Mhysa, la Rompedora de Cadenas. No sería con fuego y sangre, sino con justicia, compasión y determinación que ella, Misandei de Nath, superaría el legado que Daenerys Targaryen. Mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, miro una vez más la estatua plateada en la cúspide de la pirámide.

—(Missandei)…como te extraño Danny.

FIN


End file.
